diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironclad
Ironclad (otherwise known as Johann Wettin) is a superhero in Diegen City and a modern day Knight. Driven largely by his chilviric code some of his actions can seem unusual. Personality I try to be valiant, brave, kind, and honorable, as well as loyal to DCHQ. Though people sometimes say I'm too honest, or blunt which is a little ironic since I keep my identity a secret all the time. Still, it's an ongoing quest of self betterment. Power Description Metal manipulation. I can freely control metal, making it float, changing its shape, joining and separating it, etc. My powers specifically effect ferrous metals such as steel and iron. I can't do anything with metals that aren't at least partly ferrous such as pure nickel, copper, or aluminum. I don't have to shout it out to use my power but doing that helps to put an image into my mind and focuses my ability more so that I can get a desired effect. My range is a hundred meters on the dot, tested and proven. I'm also well practiced with a variety of weapons, while one handed long blades and shields are my specialty I'm also good with: flails, maces, axes, spears, rapiers, and chakrams. List of Ironclad's Go-To abilities: Minor abilities: *Orbital/Twin Orbital: Shrapnel Blast *Orbital: Iron First *Twin Orbital: Iron Double Strike *Hands of Law (one target) *Weaponshift: Chakram *Armorshift: Ironclad Light Moderate abilities: *Tri/Quad-Orbital: Shrapnel Barrage *Tri-Orbital: Iron Combo *Quad-orbital: Flurry of Steel *Hands of Law (two targets) *Weaponshift: Durandel (1-handed sword) *Weaponshift: Aegis (Shield) *Weaponshift: Gungnir (Spear) *Weaponshift: Beast-Slayer (Great-axe) *Weaponshift: Estoc (Rapier) *Weaponshift: Bonebreaker (Mace) *Weaponshift: Glory-Star (Flail) *Armorshift: Ironclad Heavy *Technique: Iron Wall (enchanced block) *Technique: Massive Leap (enhanced jump) *Technique: Charge! (speed-burst) Major Techniques: *Hands of Law (three targets) *Knight's Rage: Hail of Shards *Knight's Honor: Iron Barrage *Knight's Valor: Finale Strike *Knight's Duty: Grand Aegis *Knight's Sacrifice: Overload Signiture abilities: *Mass Arrest *Iron Halo: Shrapnel Storm *Iron Halo: Reign of Steel Ultimate ability: *Super Orbital: Sonic Spike Backstory Sure, I was actually born with my power though it wasn't always as strong as it is now. It apparently freaked out my parents when they first saw it in action so when they learned of Diegen city they moved here right away fearing persecution. I've heard of people being abandoned because of their powers, I guess I was very fortunate that didn't happen to me, I probably would be a very different person if it had. It wasn't till I was a teenager that my power started to create problems for me and those around me. At this point I had already developed a vested interest in knights and superheroes. So to be honest I was actually pretty excited when my power started maturing. I spent some time exploring my power on my own but it didn't take long for me to decide to register with the DCHQ as Ironclad. Of course my parents or more specifically my mother was less than enthused with this decision, and we had a really bad argument that ended with me getting grounded, but my dad spoke to her and I eventually got their consent, though it took some serious convincing. At the DCHQ I registered as a sidekick and trained under Dues for three years before he said I was ready to handle things on my own. I learned quite a lot from my mentor including the trick with calling out my techniques. Sure it telegraphs what your going to do but if staying quiet prevents the technique from happening at all then there's not much point in keeping it quiet. It's been three years since I became a full fledged superhero, and I've stayed on with DCHQ because I feel like I can do the most good here. Not to mention I enjoy the company of my fellow heroes. Likes & Dislikes *+ Knights *+ Chivilry *+ Deepfried goods of all kinds *- Fruit *- Bugs especially hornets Trivia Never say his armor sparkles. EVER! Fun Fact: Johann's name is pronounced Yo-Hann Vet-in Category:Characters Category:Male Category:P-Rank Category:Zeraal Category:Superhero